Akasha
by Dead To The Head
Summary: When Akasha leaves home for good, and has nowhere to go, what will the strange man in black do? And could he be telling the truth when he says he is a vampire? M for Rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**EXCLAIMER: I don't own any characters apart from Akasha, however hard I wish. I am not making any money off this, blah, blah, blah.**

I sat with my head against the wall looking out at the midnight sky, my best friend having just ditched me. My friend was always running off since she became such a girly girl. She never used to be like that, but suddenly she was all into pink, and texting and boys. Ugh. I am so sick of my "friend". I have gone emo over the last few months, she had even considered self-harm. There are few things that keep me sane, but they are all in my room -books, my drawing equipment and my piano. My piano keeps me completely sane, my life depended on it. I can play all of my favourite songs on there, including How to Save a Life and (my favourite) the piano duet from the Corpse Bride. I started to sing under my breath to How to Save a Life.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life." I continued to hum the song when my mother shouted me angrily from downstairs. I am used to abuse, but have never had the courage to run away.

"You little fucker, Akasha!" my mother screamed at her while she hit me over the head, "You do everything wrong! You couldn't even get me my alcohol!"

"Mum, I'm too young to get alcohol, they kicked me out!"

"I don't give a shit! You should've gone somewhere else to try, then!" My mother hit me over the head with an empty wine bottle, and I began to bleed and cry. My mother carried on screaming at me while I cried. I decided I had had enough and stood up suddenly and ran, tears streaming, out of the house and slammed the door.

I had only just realised she had nowhere to go. My mother wouldn't let me back, so I went to the end of my road and sat on the bench there, crying. I held my head in my hands, and listened to the sound of the road. I could've sworn she heard footsteps.

"Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked me. I looked up and a man dressed completely in black was standing over me.

"Do you know you're bleeding?" he asked, more as a statement than a question, and with no concern in his voice. I nodded once.

"Do you want help?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around me. I could see that he was very skinny, but he had muscles the size of bowling balls and I felt as if he cared for me. The first person who cared enough to look after me in my life, the person that made me feel not so alone.

"What's your name?" he asked as he pulled out a handkerchief type piece of cloth and mopped up the blood pouring from the side of my head. I stared at him, I found him handsome, if I'm honest. He had long black hair and a stern face, but I felt safe with him.

"My name is Akasha Jones," I mumbled. He looked at me.

"My name is Mika," he stated, still no emotion in his voice. I looked up at his black eyes, and he smiled slightly. I felt even safer with him now.

"Akasha, have you run away from your home?" Mika asked. I nodded looking down at the ground again. He smiled at me, and put his hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Akasha," he whispered.

"You'll be safe now." He smiled once again at me. I had a feeling hat him smiling was a rarity. I knew he was staring at my now blood entangled black hair, my blue-grey almond eyes and my busty, curvy seventeen year old figure. I would have been pretty if I didn't dress in baggy t-shirts and unflattering jeans, not to mention if I didn't have scars everywhere and blood down the side of my face at this moment in time.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I can find somewhere, I don't want to seem desperate-"

"You are desperate aren't you, Akasha?" I nodded at his question.

"Come with me, then," he said calmly," but there is something you'll have to do first."

"What is it?" I asked uncertainly.

"You'll have to become a vampire like me," he said calmly. I laughed and he looked offended.

"You're not a vampire. Vampires don't exist," I said.

"You'll have to become a half-vampire," he said.

"They don't exist either." I smiled at him apologetically.

"Fine, then. Change me, please." He smirked at me a little before digging his fingernails into the end of my fingers. I let out a gasp of pain as blood oozed out of my fingertips. Mika pricked his fingertips as well.

"It's not too late to back out, Akasha." he said.

"I'm not backing out," I said firmly. He placed his fingertips to mine for about a minute.

"This will hurt for a while, I'm sorry," he said. My heartbeat sped up and I collapsed.

A few minutes later I woke up, and Mika was holding me in his arms. I should faint more often, I thought.

"Come on, get up," he said, as he placed me on my feet.

"Ready for your new life?" Mika asked. I nodded once again. I was ready for my new life as a half-vampire to begin…

**Sorry it was short, I'm going to write more, so don't worry. My adventures of Mika and Akasha will continue, and hopefully I will introduce more characters of my own making.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXCLAIMER: I don't own any characters apart from Akasha, however hard I wish. I am not making any money off this, blah, blah, blah.**

Mika was walking and all I could do was follow. I was getting tired and he obviously noticed.

"We'll flit soon, do not worry," he said. I was confused.

"What do you mean flit?" I asked. He looked at me in an unbelieving way.

"Vampires can run at a sort of super fast speed. It is more letting the world go by us. Either way, it is called flitting." I nodded to show I understood, but I was still wondering about it. I walked for a while more when Mika stopped and said, "We shall flit from here."

He bent over and I had no idea what he was doing.

"Get on my back," he demanded. I didn't understand why.

"GET ON MY BACK!" he shouted at me. I ran up to him and launched myself. As I grabbed around his shoulders he grabbed my legs to hold me up. I wrapped my legs and arms tighter around him. He coughed a little. So I loosened my legs a little.

"I'm fine," he stated.

He started to run and the world appeared to slip by. It made me feel dizzy and so I buried my head in his shoulder blade and I didn't look up.

"We've stopped, Akasha," his smooth voice said. I jumped off his back. I looked around, but there was no light and I couldn't see anything.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"An abandoned warehouse," he replied, "We'll stay here for a few days, and you can occupy yourself in the day." I nodded and dug for some money in my jeans. Tomorrow I should probably go shopping, so I didn't look so bad. I looked out through a crack in one of the window boards. The sun was coming up, and I was too tired, so I didn't want to go shopping. Mika was settling down on the floor, ready to sleep.

"You look extremely tired, Akasha," Mika commented, "You should sleep." I lay down on the floor next to Mika. He put an arm around me, and I lay on my side. He moved his arm away, but I didn't want to seem desperate, and so I didn't move closer to him.

~~~/~~~

I woke up feeling refreshed. A quick look at my watch told me it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I didn't realise straight away where I was, but then I realised I was laying on Mika's chest. He didn't seem to unhappy in his sleep that I was there, but I felt myself blush, even though no one was around. I was sure I was sleeping with my head on the ground before. I sat up and a long piece of cloth fell away from me. Mika's cloak! He obviously had put it over me when I fell asleep. Did Mika really care for me, or was it because I was his assistant?

I shirked the though away and got up. I made sure that my money was in my pocket. I walked straight out of the warehouse and into the street. I walked down the high street looking in all the windows when I came to a punk shop. I went in, being a little punk myself. I looked around and saw a pair of black ripped jeans and a red anarchy t-shirt. I went and bought the clothes, and walked out of the store.

When I got out of the store I walked back to the warehouse. I got changed quickly into my new clothes and sat on the floor for a while. I was bored out of my mind and I really wanted to do something, but I thought that if Mika wakes up and I wasn't there he might panic, despite the fact I am seventeen and old enough to take care of myself. I decided I would go to another shop, after all Mika wouldn't wake for ages.

I went to a music shop near the punk shop I went to before. I went in and looked at the Rock albums, and as someone looked at me I picked up the album nearest to me. The person stopped near me. It was a girl, about the same age as me with black hair with four red streaks in. She was wearing almost exactly the same clothes as me. She saw what album I was looking at and turned to face me.

"Have you heard their new single?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well, it's good," she smiled and then looked back at what she was looking at before. She took the album off the shelf and took it to the cashier. I decided I didn't want the album as I'd probably not have enough money anyway. I left the shop and something caught my eye. In one of the windows was a book on Vampires, and on the front was an illustration of Mika on the front. The scary thing about him was that he was bent over a woman who looked to be unconscious, maybe dead. I kept walking until I got back to the warehouse. I sat, bored until Mika woke up.

~~~/~~~

Mika yawned as he woke, and stretched. He saw me sitting up, staring at him.

"Are you not tired?" he asked.

"Not really, I can't sleep through the day that well," I said. He looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"We shall have to find you something to do," he said. I half nodded.

"What time is it?" he asked me. I looked at my watch. It was about half 8, and I told him so. He stood up.

"We should get moving," he said.

"Where are we going? I asked.

"Vampire Mountain," he said idly.

"Come again?"

"Where the rest of the vampires are," he said sarcastically.

"I could have told you that." I stated.

"Be kind to your Prince, Akasha."

I looked at him questionably, "Prince?" He nodded and walked out of the warehouse. I grabbed my clothes from earlier and followed him. He walked quickly onto the street and then stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air, and looked around.

"Akasha, stay here." Mika said, "I will be back in a minute, there is just something I need to see to." I nodded and sat on a nearby bench. I sat for a few minutes before noticing a silhouette walking down the road.

"Mika? Is that you?" I asked. The person turned and walked towards me.

"I'll be who you like, darlin'," the person (who I now knew to be a man) said.

"No, it's okay," I said, "I thought you were someone I knew."

"Like I said, I'll be who you want."

I stumbled backwards a little. I knew I would be faster than this man, but my feet felt fixated to the spot where I was stood. He pushed me backwards and my back hit a wall. I tried to push back, but my vampiric strength had deserted me also. The man put his hands up my t-shirt and up to my bra. He reached under my bra and pulled my breasts hard. I screamed loudly.

"Like that, whore?" he said menacingly. He ripped my t-shirt over my head and unclasped my bra roughly. I screamed louder than before and the man kissed me sloppily so my screams couldn't be heard. He kneaded my breasts and pulled my nipples hard. I started to cry and the man slapped me. He pulled my jeans down and left them around my ankles. He rubbed my bud and continued to knead my breast at the same time. He kept his mouth firmly stuck to mine, and I still couldn't scream. I heard a zipper be undone and the man took down his boxers as well. He pulled my panties down quickly, and I knew what he was about to do. I'd had sex before, but that was with someone I'd wanted to have sex with. He quickly thrust into me and I screamed, but his lips were still fixed to mine. He thrust into me quickly until he came, and I felt him moan through the "kiss". I saw stars in my eyes and I all of a sudden felt weak. He pulled out of me and left me to collapse on the floor. He kicked me in between my legs and I cried loudly.

"I was better than that Mika of yours, huh, darlin'?" he said and then he ran off, leaving me naked in the middle of a street.

I thought my life was going to be over. If Mika didn't find me soon, I was sure that I was going to die. I heard footsteps behind me and they suddenly sped up as they came closer. I saw someone through the blur in front of my eyes. I cried and they held me close.

"Akasha, can you hear me?" Mika asked and I nodded feebly, "What happened?" I cried into his chest but didn't answer. He picked me up and slipped my t-shirt over my head gently. He pulled my panties back up my legs. I winced when they were pulled up and he noticed and held me closer again.

"Akasha, I'm so sorry, I should have taken you with me, but I didn't know that there was nothing there." He rocked me gently and then tried to help me to stand up. I held onto his shoulders and he pulled my jeans up instead of me having to pull them up myself. I was very shaky and I felt freezing. Mika put his long cloak around me. He picked me up, and held me closer. I buried my head in his shoulder, and he started to run, until we hit flitting distance.

We were walking away from what had happened so easily, but once again we were headed off into the unknown…

**If you could review, that'd be great. Tell me about what was good or bad. If I don't get reviews then I'm not gonna write on… plus, I have a question. I want to know what you think should happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
